Vivid Colors
by Shinlee
Summary: Collection of one shots and drabbles, inspired by 100 themes challenge on DeviantArt. Kenshin x Kaoru and many pairings, varied genres. AU and non-AU. Please consider this if you love one shots and drabbles.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note~!**

Hello, readers! Thank you for dropping by!

This is my first time writing drabbles / one shots. I intend to put many pairings and use varied genres if possible, though Kenshin and Kaoru will get my most attention.  
>So... some may set in AU, some may set in the Rurouni Kenshin world, the Meiji Era.<p>

Inspired by The 100 Themes Challenge I found on DeviantArt: 100themeschallenge(dot)deviantart(dot)com/blog/33698666/

They are:

**1. Introduction  
>2. Love<br>3. Light  
>4. Dark<br>5. Seeking Solace  
>6. Break Away<br>7. Heaven  
>8. Innocence<br>9. Drive  
>10. Breathe Again<br>11. Memory  
>12. Insanity<br>13. Misfortune  
>14. Smile<br>15. Silence  
>16. Questioning<br>17. Blood  
>18. Rainbow<br>19. Gray  
>20. Fortitude<br>21. Vacation  
>22. Mother Nature<br>23. Cat  
>24. No Time<br>25. Trouble Lurking  
>26. Tears<br>27. Foreign  
>28. Sorrow<br>29. Happiness  
>30. Under the Rain<br>31. Flowers  
>32. Night<br>33. Expectations  
>34. Stars<br>35. Hold My Hand  
>36. Precious Treasure<br>37. Eyes  
>38. Abandoned<br>39. Dreams  
>40. Rated<br>41. Teamwork  
>42. Standing Still<br>43. Dying  
>44. Two Roads<br>45. Illusion  
>46. Family<br>47. Creation  
>48. Childhood<br>49. Stripes  
>50. Breaking the Rules<br>51. Sport  
>52. Deep in Thought<br>53. Keeping a Secret  
>54. Tower<br>55. Waiting  
>56. Danger Ahead<br>57. Sacrifice  
>58. Kick in the Head<br>59. No Way Out  
>60. Rejection<br>61. Fairy Tale  
>62. Magic<br>63. Do Not Disturb  
>64. Multitasking<br>65. Horror  
>66. Traps<br>67. Playing the Melody  
>68. Hero<br>69. Annoyance  
>70. 67%<br>71. Obsession  
>72. Mischief Managed<br>73. I Can't  
>74. Are You Challenging Me?<br>75. Mirror  
>76. Broken Pieces<br>77. Test  
>78. Drink<br>79. Starvation  
>80. Words<br>81. Pen and Paper  
>82. Can You Hear Me?<br>83. Heal  
>84. Out Cold<br>85. Spiral  
>86. Seeing Red<br>87. Food  
>88. Pain<br>89. Through the Fire  
>90. Triangle<br>91. Drowning  
>92. All That I Have<br>93. Give Up  
>94. Last Hope<br>95. Advertisement  
>96. In the Storm<br>97. Safety First  
>98. Puzzle<br>99. Solitude  
>100. Relaxation<strong>

Hope you enjoy your read...


	2. Challenge 1: Introduction

**A/N: **Inspired by Rurouni Kenshin Tsuiokuhen OAV and the Tsuiokuhen chapter of the aforementioned manga.

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge #1:<strong>

**Introduction**

* * *

><p>He did not blink when Shinsaku ushered the boy to the room.<p>

The same boy he saw at the Ishin Shishi secret training camp, whose prowess in swordsmanship really amazed him to no end. There was something in the boy that made other swordsmen speechless when he drew his sword in such speed that rivaled the gods. The wooden target then sliced into two, revealing a nice clean cut the boy had made. All the swordsmen, who were older than the boy, stopped training and watched him in awe.

Katsura knew that there was something even more alluring to look at—the boy's eyes. They were violet. The boy looked calm and composed, his expression did not change even after landing a nice, graceful attack like that. But to the eye of the warrior, those violet orbs contained more than seriousness or ambition that were usually beamed from junior swordsmen of his age.

_This boy is an extraordinary swordsman_, Katsura thought.

Now the boy was bowing politely to Shinsaku and him as he casually landed his body on one of the red tatamis in the room. "Welcome," Katsura said simply. He was grateful for the chance; finally he could meet this boy face to face. He did not waste any time wandering about his first encounter with the boy—his eyes began to inspect the boy—silky red hair which brought another definition of beauty, nice-looking jawlines and healthy skin, and on top of them of course a pair of captivating violet orbs. He really could not believe that this boy was not of noblebirth.

"Can I help you, Sir?" the boy asked innocently. Katsura studied him again in a few seconds. Somehow he wanted to avoid those violet orbs...

"I saw you on the training ground," he proceed. "Why were you there, Boy? I mean—do you who we are and what we have been doing?"

"I want to protect people," the boy answered simply. "You are doing this for the sake of the people, right? You believe that a new era will bring peace, where children can run free and everyone is equal. When the new era comes, people will not suffer anymore. No children will be left behind because of poverty. Is that true?"

Katsura was taken aback. He intended to 'interview' the boy, but the boy 'attacked' him first. This was harder than he expected; the boy's violet orbs did not falter. Katsura could sense a strong ki when the boy said that he wanted to protect people. Such strong swordsmanship spirit usually belonged only to first class swordsmasters.

"Yes," he cleared his throat. "That is our goal. When the new era comes, the people of Japan will live happily. Nobody will be opressed by tyrans... by the shogunate."

"I see," said the boy quietly.

"Katsura," Shinsaku Takasugi growled from the corner of the room.

"Ah, yes," Katsura nodded understandingly. He knew that Shinsaku could feel his admiration toward the boy. A weird admiration and perhaps affection, something that he must not show to new recruits. However, like him, Shinsaku agreed that this boy was indeed different... "What is your name, Boy?"

"Himura..." the boy said firmly, "Himura Kenshin, Sir." Streaks of red bangs came loosely from both of his left and right cheeks. His violet orbs gazed at the older man cautiously, waiting what word would be said next. As if understanding the man wanted him to speak more, he continued, "I want to use my Hiten Mitsurugi to protect people, as I believe the sole objection of my technique is."

"Hiten Mitsurugi?" Katsura's eyes widened. He then shot a dagger-glare to Shinsaku, who acted as if nothing happened and readied himself to play his _koto_ again. Still, the twitch in his lips contained mockery, as if saying "told you," to Katsura.

"Kenshin," Katsura said the name. "Kenshin..."

"Yes, Sir," the boy answered, sat still.

"Have you killed people?"

"Pardon me, Sir?"

"Have you killed people using the Mitsurugi technique?"

"No, Sir," the boy answered honestly.

"Then," Katsura continued, and to Shinsaku, his tone of voice made him heard like someone who was about to spill out bad news from his lips, "Do you think you can do it, Kenshin...?"

The boy's violet orbs flashed and for a very brief moment, they changed color into amber. Katsura sighed. "Kenshin, I am Kogoro Katsura..."

_Forgive me, o ye pure soul,_

"... of the Ishin Shishi."

_From this day forward I am going to take away that innocence of yours._

"You can say I'm the mastermind behind this."

_Gods above..._

"Kenshin... would you join us...?"

_Please, grant this boy happiness..._

"Would you wield your blade for us, Kenshin? To open the path to the new era..."

_I am going to be a very sinful man indeed, because... my question after this... and if he agree..._

"Kenshin... would you kill for us?"

* * *

><p><strong>Word count: 945 words.<strong>


	3. Challenge 2: Love

**A/N:** Many, many thanks for people who subscribed (story alert'd this). And thank you very much to people who listed this as their favorite story, thank you very much to people who listed me as their favorite author. I hope I won't bring you down that much...

As for the story, I want to write something different for Kenshin x Tomoe. Too many ficts centered on the angst, sadness and pain between those two, so why don't I try to do something else? So here it is, reviews are much appreciated~ I just can't sleep without publishing this first.

**Word count:** 1000 something. Errr... too long for a drabble?

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge #2:<strong>

**Love**

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes in a brief moment upon hearing the sounds of night wind's gusts. Like devil's whispers of temptation that turned the heels of world's most chaste saint, the cold air of the snowy mountain of Otsu forbade her to go back to the dream island.<p>

She glanced at the wooden hearth that stood just in the center of the house, only to find that the fire had died since God knew when. The Ice Queen's alluring invitations of coldness almost succeeded to send her down on the _futon _again, but in front of a man whose name was meant an assured death and terror, the invitations were nothing but a child's whine.

The courier of the Pale Horse was now sitting near the cabinet. His head bowed deeply like a meditating man. He kept his sword steady, lying vertically against his chest, ready to be unsheathed whenever needed. Smooth, fine red streaks tied up neatly in a high ponytail waving loosely across his right shoulder. His eyes were closed and he did not move even an inch.

She darted her glance to him; a young man whom she regarded as a boy only trapped in a very nasty situation and… a very decent swordsman, that he was. A protector at daylight, an assassin at night, and a boy when he was all alone by himself.

_A protector at daylight._

Her deep, mysterious black eyes were gazing sharply to the mirror she kept in a drawer on their small cabinet. He brought it for her when they were out to the city as man and wife; however it was not the first time he showed her how gallant he actually was.

He brought her a mirror before her asking for it. However deceitful their marriage was, he did his part as a 'husband' nicely. He cut the firewood for her. He cultivated their small garden and let her sow the seeds. He took her below an umbrella when she insisted on inspecting their garden on a rainy day.

He knew that she had a dagger with her yet let her keep it.

People said he was a manslayer, a man whose name made children stopped crying, a man who guaranteed your last day on Earth by the time you saw him coming, a man who would tell you that the Death said hi when he called your name in a quiet street of Kyoto during the night.

But he let her live. He protected her…

"It's so cold tonight," she thought to herself as she tightened the blanket around her body. He slept in his dark blue _gi_ as always, but seeing him tonight, she knew that something was not right.

Something…

Silently, she approached him. He did not know that she actually enjoyed watching him in a distance as he slept; enjoying his fiery red hair that followed a crimson moon in the bloody streets of Kyoto, enjoying his delicate jaw line and firm lips.

And how could a manslayer be this enchanting…

She loved watching him sleep because it was the only time he looked peaceful and undisturbed. The only time he was so honest to himself that reminded her that he should not belong here, with the patriots. He should be doing something else, somewhere peaceful, a place that full of love, trust and support…

She unconsciously touched his scar. How long that it had been there? Who did it? Who would have wounded the infamous manslayer whose sword swings rivaled those of the gods? And why did the scar always bleed when he killed?

He took many lives, and to him the grudges should be addressed.

She was so pensive with her thoughts—did the victims know that the delicate assassin was also nothing but a _victim_? You could not really be angry to someone who was also trapped in a nasty situation, being used and exploited by other higher men for the sake of something else, something that would always welcome a hot, open debate. Men were willing to die for ideals, and served him as his sheath, delivering blows of questions she hoped would bring his sanity back.

Now that he was 'sane' enough to listen, what would she do?

"Ah hrrrr."

The sound of his delirium made her gasp. She closed her eyes, readying herself to feel the sense of a sword pointed to her neck, harsh and deadly, just like back then at Kohagi-ya. She was ready to feel his palm pushed her body down like before, a push that shattered the previously well-arranged books.

She waited… waited, waited, waited…

Nothing happened.

She opened her eyes again, and much to her surprise, he was still fast asleep.

"_I fall asleep is the only fear I have."_

The red-headed agent of death's piercing words haunted her head. Now that he still slept…

_Does it mean… he… finally…_

Her hand traveled to his head. Gently, she brushed those fine red streaks he had. If only he could see her expression at that time. If only…

"Mmmmhrrr. Tomoe," he mumbled.

She let his head slid down on her lap, followed by his body down on the _tatami. _With unchanged gentleness, she cupped his left cheek when the scar resided and brushed his hair with her right hand, in a very dear manner as if comforting someone who had more than enough trouble for a day.

"Sleep tight… _Anata_," she said softly while covering his body with his black _haori_.

_Yes, be this my karma. To fall for a man who murdered my fiancé…_

_But come what may; tomorrow shall wait._

Suddenly the Ice Queen's invitations were not so tempting anymore. And the sounds of night wind's gusts? She could care less for she was back to the dream land now.

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary: <strong>Anata - means _you _but Japanese women also use this to address their husbands. Like 'Dear' or 'Darling' in English.


	4. Challenge 3: Light

**Challenge #3:**

**Light**

"Look, Daddy, look! So many clothes!"

The man whom referred as daddy tilted his head. A big smile was shown on his happy face as a little red-headed boy tugged his shirt sleeve, pulling him closer to the entrance. A pair of automatic doors opened, giving a sensation of cool air provided from the air conditioner which made some red streaks flip.

"Now, now, be careful, Kenji-kun," he called his son ever so lovingly, thus earned a beautiful smile on his wife's face.

"This is Kenji's first shopping time…" his wife muttered softly.

The red-haired man nodded, affirming his wife's statement. "We have been busy this week. To think about it I really feel bad about Kenji, you know…"

"He understood," his black-haired wife answered. He smiled, gazing deeply into his wife's fine blue eyes. That pair of orbs was as calm as a lake right now, giving him a peaceful feeling that he would long so bad whenever his job became so frustrating to handle. Oh, how he loved to gaze at her! His younger-than-him wife seemed able to read his mind and treat him right without saying much. There was acceptance in those blue eyes when he let her see his weakness. There was burning rage in those blue eyes when she felt he pushed himself too hard for the sake of other people, but at the same time he could see light in her eyes—her own way to comfort him, to ask him to share his burden together. Light of hope, light of love, and light of happiness when Kenji brought his first drawing he made at school…

He knew his wife did her best to 'defend their fortress' when he was 'out to the battlefield'.

He brought his mouth behind her ear and whispered gently, "Thank you for making _our son _to understand," he finished his attack with a mild kiss on her ear.

"C-can't it wait? Kenshin—" as usual her face went red, followed by a quick move to hide the blush. Oh, his dear wife, forever young, forever to make his heart throbbed!

"Mommy's eyes are gleaming," said Kenji while trying to hold a shirt. "Dad has super power!"

"Look at what you have done," Kaoru chided her husband. However her blue eyes spoke otherwise and Kenshin couldn't help but smile.

"Light things never hurt, my dear."

"Mommy, can I have this?" asked Kenji, fascinated by colorful shirts that were being displayed on a rack full of hangers. "It's blue! Blue! Reminds me of Daddy's blue _gi_!"

"Now let me see," Kenshin lifted a shirt his son was holding to observe it, but Kaoru quickly snatched the shirt away from him.

"We are going to spend our summer in Aoiya," she explained before Kenshin had the chance to mutter his legendary catchphrase, "oro?". "You have worked so hard this week, Kenshin… I am thinking of… buying you… something colorful. Something… relaxing and refreshing! Besides you always wear a dark blue _gi _at home…"

"Ah, I understand. This one is yours to command, Ma'am."

"Dad's dark _gi _reminds me of Uncle Saitou's police uniform. Kenji hates Uncle Saitou! Uncle Saitou is scary!" chirped Kenji enthusiastically. The red head grabbed the outer side of the rack and started to climb it up. His eyes were filled with amusement seeing a pile of shirts arranged neatly on the highest board of the rack. "Wow…"

"What do you think of that vermilion shirt, Kenshin? I think it looks good on Kenji!" Kaoru tapped her husband's right shoulder and point the aforementioned shirt with her chin.

"You mean that red shirt?" her husband confirmed.

"No, it's vermilion!" his wife objected with that well-known fierce tone of hers—a tone of voice that would undoubtedly scare the brats away. Who would have thought that the petite wife of the famous five-star hotel chef Kenshin Himura taught physical education at a local junior high school?

"I guess what people said about men and women's difference in recognizing and naming colors are true then…" Kenshin laughed sheepishly.

"Light things do not hurt," Kaoru countered. "Why don't you surrender to me and ask one of those shop assistants to get us that vermilion shirt? Besides…"

"Yes?"

"I… thought you would like the light blue shirt over there," she tilted her head again to hide her face. "I was… going to get you that shirt the other day… then foolishly cancelled my plan because I was afraid that you would not like it. Then when you said we were going shopping with Kenji I was… thinking of something to…"

"I am listening," Kenshin's amethyst eyes were beaming with amusement.

"… to compensate your… hard work. You bought me that yukata on Wednesday," she continued, only dared enough to look at him under her lashes. "You have been so gloomy since we received the letter from Aoshi. A simple present might lighten up the mood, so that is why… that is why I want to buy you something… light. Something that is so comfortable to wear, something that is able to… radiate the happiness!"

The look of amusement in his eyes turned to admiration. "You did too much, Dear," his husky voice heard raspy. A touchy feeling crept on his chest and he had to put his testosterone pride under control to not grab his wife in a public place like this mall and showered her with wild kisses.

"I know Kyoto has always been your least favorite city to visit," Kaoru said regretfully. "The yakuza fight which made you quit your job as a police officer and having that wolfish cop followed you everywhere…"

"The yakuza fight that killed my first wife," Kenshin solemnly stared at the floor. "I was there but I could do nothing to prevent her from being involved with that fight. I killed Tomoe."

He felt her hands rubbed her calloused palms so dearly. "Kenshin, we have talked about this haven't we? You did not know that Tomoe was with them. She chose to side with the police and started to give some valuable information at her own will…"

"I know, Kaoru, I know," his calloused hands clasped her delicate fingers in his grip. "I would not marry you if I chose to side with my past. To tell you the truth I feel loved by your intention of buying me that shirt," his tone was serious but a light that radiated from his eyes really conquered her guilt.

"We'll just enjoy the vacation then… Kenji must be so happy," Kaoru smiled. "Kenji? Kenji, why don't you try that vermilion shirt with Daddy? I will be waiting for you here!"

"What vermilion?" asked Kenji innocently.

"That vermilion over there," Kaoru pointed.

"Nooooo, Mommy is lying. There is no vermilion! That is a red shirt!"

"I believe it is vermilion…"

"A somewhat light red shirt!" Kenji smiled triumphantly. "Daddy said it'd be better negotiating than fighting!"

"Negotiating?" Kaoru eyed her son in an unconcealed surprise. She smirked at Kenshin. "First a red shirt then this discussion about negotiating, huh… he is really your son."

"He is _our_ son," Kenshin said mildly. "Look at those fine blue orbs. His mother must be a delicate woman who possesses such quirky beauty."

"Now Mommy's eyes are beaming!" Kenji clapped his hands happily. "Did Kenji say something wrong? Why Mommy and Daddy standing there without saying anything?"

"N-no," Kaoru quickly shook her head. Damn that Kenshin! He was so smooth, so eloquent with his words… that red-haired kendo black belt did _flirt _in front of a kid! "You did not do wrong, Kenji."

"Really?" Kenji's eyes widened. "I guess I can come down then—"

"Kenji!" Kenshin screamed. His son lost his grip off the rack. His feet swung wildly in the air, failed to find a place to land. Colorful shirts that were previously displayed on the top most of the rack began to fall down as well, and all that was left in Kenji's grasp was an orange shirt.

"Daddy!" Kenji shouted. Fear was clearly depicted on his face. The white floor was so close, so close to take his body when he land. The boy closed his eyes—

"My goodness. Are you alright, Son?"

The boy opened his eyes only to find himself safe in his sire's tight hug. He did not see when his father moved to grab an iron stick that was meant to reach for clothes that placed on high racks—his father had the stick in his left grip in such a way that stopped the rack from crumbling: he held the stick horizontally so that the edge met the center of the rack, providing balance and strength to keep the rack in its original position. Colorful shirts were lined up neatly along the stick, and with one strong push, Kenshin moved the rack to keep it still. He swung the stick upward and those colorful shirts were back to their place—the top most board of the rack.

"Daddy…"

"Are you hurt, Kenji?" Kenshin returned the stick and checked his son.

"I… am.. so… soooooorryyyyy…" tears were falling down the boy's cheek.

"That is alright. That is alright…" Kenshin caressed his son tenderly. "Light things won't hurt, that they won't. Kenji is light enough that Daddy's not hurt!"

"Kenji…" Kaoru kissed her son several times. Her eyes met Kenshin's and he could see that those blue orbs lost their light for a moment. "Are you alright, Kenshin? We… we've just talked about Kyoto and your past, yet you… you used kendo to save our son… you said you did not want to use that anymore if you could… but…"

"Kaoru…"

"I… I should be the one who says sorry!" tears began to fill Kaoru's eyes and she knew she almost lost her composure. "If only I paid attention to Kenji… if only I did a good job protecting him… if only I supervised him when he started to climb that rack…"

"Kaoru—"

"I was careless, Kenshin…"

Kenshin sighed. "Can you help me collect those shirts back, Kenji? You are a strong boy, next time be careful, okay? No, I am not mad. I am just dead worried about you."

The reassuring smile his father gave to him erased all his fears and sadness. With a small nod, Kenji landed his feet on the floor and started to do his father's bidding.

"Kenshin… I am sorry…" Kaoru whispered. "It's my fault…"

Before she could say more, she felt him grabbed her by her shoulders and took her into his arms. "I said light things did not hurt," he covered them with a shirt he took from the rack and landed a passionate kiss on her lips.


	5. Challenge 4: Dark

**A/N:** This story is rather... different. It is not lemony, but the theme is quite mature. This centers on Yumi... I would like to thank you for reading (or even reviewing) although you dislike the character I am using or the pairing I ship.

Anyway, thanks to Saihei for the reviews! I hope you don't mind AU... because to be honest I like reading AU ficts!~ xD

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge #4:<strong>

**Dark**

* * *

><p>Four high school students dragged their own chair to the teacher's table which located near the blackboard. Giggling at each other, their eyes widened when one of the students took a brown wooden plate out of his school bag.<p>

"Here goes!"

"Oh my God. A real Ouija board!" everyone gasped. They quickly formed a circle and put the board on the table. The classroom went silent.

"Guys," said the boy who brought the board, "do you know that this school used to be a famous inn on Bakufu era? I am thinking of… something… great…"

"Wait! Wait, wait! The board… the Ouija board is shaking! We haven't called the spirit yet!"

The four of them sat motionlessly on their respective chairs. Trying his best to be brave, the boy who brought the board put his hand on the planchette. He trembled in fear when the planchette moved. "H-hello…" his voice was shaking hard. "P-please… tell us y-your… n-name…"

The planchette moved smoothly, pointing the letters on the board…

_My name is Komagata Yumi._

The four high school students stared in disbelief. "It's really a ghost!" a braid-haired girl shouted. "I am scared… we should not continue this…"

"Are you kidding? This is a rare chance, you know! Please, Ma'am, tell us your story…"

The planchette once again danced on the board.

_Fufufu._

The braid-haired girl let out a frightened scream. "She is mad at us… we are cursed! We are cursed, oh my God!"

"Calm down!" the boy bellowed. "Look, the planchette is moving again… hey, why are you guys staring at me like that? I did not do anything!"

_You teens are funny, eh… very well, this is my story._

* * *

><p>I am Komagata Yumi. I will not lie about my occupation—I am a courtesan. My clients are usually high-ranking officers from both sides—it's either the patriots or the Bakufu men. Funny, isn't it? The war is raging through the country, but men are still men. Don't you think the world is a weird place to live in? People kill each other. People murder people. Fathers abandon their sons. Mothers secretly hope that they givebirth to daughters so none of their child will be called to the battlefield. How scary, people playing with other people's lives… and their own.<p>

Thus love becomes a commodity as well.

I am a courtesan. I sell myself to the darkness of this room long ago, feeding hungry souls of provisional happiness that can be obtained by an hour of this thing called love. I _make _love. They _buy _the love I _make_, hungrily consume it until their body goes limp, unable to move, unable to react.

Love is an intoxicating drink then…

Go on, accuse me. Judge me for being a courtesan, call me witch, evil, anything that pleases you. But I will have you know, the _job _I am indulging myself in is my pride. You call me evil? What about the men who mercilessly kill each other? You call me a whore? I am a good seller. My customers are kings; I aim to please. Blame on your lecherous husbands and boyfriends for coming to me at night when you are fast asleep. Do you want to know the things they told me? Do you want to know whose names they were calling when they laid themselves on my lap?

You don't want to know. You will never want to know…

Do not take me wrong, it is not that I am so fond of my job. Yes, I have my pride for being a courtesan—this is the safest job I can do, you know. Sometimes geishas are killed for knowing too much. Manslayers are cursed by their own guilt, let alone always being targeted for revenge. Politicians can count the days—you are going down, sooner or later. Do you hear about the assassination of X-sama who belongs to the Y Clan? You cannot escape your destiny.

Being a wife?

I know how painful it is to say goodbye to the man you love the most. And no, thank you, I do not want to face the same experience anymore. I have seen women lost their children, I have seen suffering women who tried their best to deliver their babies to this cruel world, I have seen fathers that only have enough time to stroke their firstborns before rushing to the battlefield again.

I know I will surprise you by saying this—I dislike this job, you know. In fact, I _loathe _it.

However something disturbs my mind. What makes a man, man? What makes a knight, knight? Someone who dies by the blade of his archnemesis is considered to be noble, compared to my fellow courtesans who surrender to either disease or suicide. Those warriors, those sword-wielding men, are our clients. Do you know something? They are so sweet when they are with us. They throw away their ego and come to our feet like puppies who are begging for a little love from their masters. They call us goddesses. Never once they belittle ourselves; when we feed them with this intoxicating called love at its peak, their scream for our name ever so loudly that I thought my ears were going to explode…

They worship us.

After the sweet talk they give, they fill our purses with a lot of money. Yes, I know, the money should be yours, their loyal wives who wait for them at home while taking care of their children. Do not get jealous of me and my colleagues, Madame, please. We give your husbands, boyfriends and fiancées the service that they do not get from _you. _Blame it on your beaus for coming to us. Or better, blame yourselves.

So, the whole thing about government does not care about our kind at all does make me laugh. You men care your cattle more than _us_. We are women; we are humans. Sometimes we do your cattle's job: we beg for your mercy, we neigh, we moan, you name it. Your face when seeing us like that? Priceless. So lustful that I do not know the difference between man and devil anymore…

That is why I prefer the light to be turned off when I am working. I do not want to see my clients' faces, I do not want them to remember me more than the amount of precious time I give them. I would rather remember them as headless gray shades of the night that come and go just like that.

… Madame, do not call me a vixen for cradling your husband in such nectar speech. At least do not call me that way before hearing my reason—simple. Because I leave my heart somewhere else while I am at work. Sweet but soulless talks are easy to spit out because I do not put my feeling on them, that is all.

Then I met this man. People call him a rebel, devil's advocate, a maniac, a crazy person. People tried to get rid of him once yet failed; he is now polishing his talons to strike back.

"Come with me," says he. "You are strong. A brave woman that you are, Yumi. Those people who want to kill me? They are a bunch of losers. They are weak. Only when together that they feel strong, strong enough to do anything. Those men who shared your futon at night? Maggots. You survive, Yumi, does not it mean that you are strong?"

"Shishio-sama, I…" to tell you the truth, he is the first man ever being so understanding.

"You want more proof? I take it that you do not believe me," he chuckles. "Very well. I shall prove everything to you. Join me. Do not leave my side. You will see…"

Ladies and gentlemen, I then pull his body closer to mine. While undressing himself, he says something… "Are you afraid of me? Or perhaps do you loathe me because I am like this?"

My answer? Simple. So very simple. "I would have turned off the lamp if that's the case, Shishio-sama."

* * *

><p>The four high school student waited. The Ouija board stopped shaking. The planchette was still…<p>

"She is gone," said the braid-haired girl. "Thank God."

"But why…?" the boy asked. Disappointment was clear in his voice. "You know… I thought we could get something… really great. Our history teacher always says that this place has so many stories that will not ever be recorded to the books. And I had it enough with him preaching us to go home right after class."

"But the spirit…" another girl who wears glasses interrupted. "Proves that Kawada-sensei is right."

"He is just superstitious," the third girl who has brown hair countered.

"Then what is it that we saw before?" said the boy who brought the Ouija board. "Ma'am? Oh well, she is gone…"

"… not yet!" the braid-haired girl yelped. The planchette were moving again.

_Thank you. Now I can go back to sleep…_

"Hey, you did not tell us anything," the boy objected.

_I am done reminiscing. Hey you, I love the way you treat your female classmates!_

"But what did I do?"

_You treat them as humans. Oh, I know your little secret. Each of you. You, the braid-haired lass. You work part-time at a maid café, don't you? Brunette, you keep old men company after school—_

"H-hey!" both the braid-haired girl and the brunette shouted angrily. "Stop it!"

"Are you guys…?" the boy asked in disbelief.

_Do not get cocky, boy. To think three beautiful girls want to be friends with a weird guy like you who are so into witchcraft and magic…_

"P-please," the boy blushed.

_You teens are so funny… fufufu._

* * *

><p>Three days after, their Japanese teacher received a paper which done by the boy. The title of the paper was <em>My Name is Komagata Yumi, and I am a Courtesan. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>_  
><em>


	6. Challenge 5: Seeking Solace

**A/N**: Read or not, reviewed or not, I am determined to complete this challenge! YEEEEEAAAAAAH xDDDD

Another AU story. To tell you the truth, I love reading AU stories which adapt the original idea / concept / storyline / anything from the original manga / anime so they suit the AU. I am trying to do the same in order to limit OOC-ness if any. I tried to change everything as little as possible, so that's why the basic concept in this story is actually the same: Kenshin was once an assassin, Koshijiro died in the midst of war, Kaoru took care of her dojo (I replaced the dojo with a company here).

I do hope that I did not betray the sole ideal and point of the RuroKen universe, yes indeed I do (oh wow, Kenshin's way of speech is viral xD).

The challenge is my priority right now, so I think I am going to complete this 100 themes challenge first before writing the next chapter for my Saitou x Tokio AU fanfict which is titled The Art of War.

Lastly thank you again, Saihei... 100 themes = 100 times saying thank you, lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge #5:<strong>

**Seeking Solace**

* * *

><p>She found him sitting in a table near the window.<p>

As a shaft of moonlight peeked in, she could see how beautiful he really was. He wore his hair rather different tonight—he tied his hair in a high ponytail. Streaks of hair were gleaming fiercely as a sword in a tight grip of a legendary warrior. He raised his lean but muscular right arm which was holding a glass of red wine, and oh, how she wanted to take the glass' place!

He took the glass in a classy manner that he himself would not realize. As his inviting lips touched the mouth of the glass, she could not help but swallowed hard.

He was as enchanting as ever.

She eyed his long neck moved as he savored the drink. Heaving a sigh, he put down his glass. His eyes reflected satisfaction, yet he could not hide a glimpse of sadness as his finger traced a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.

She wanted to reach him so much.

He was her patient forever. Amazed by the strength he possessed, she was also worried about his health. He was smaller and shorter than average men, but that delicate body had been forged by hard blows since God knew when. The only thing she could do was treating his wounds and injuries. His companion told her how he longed for leaving the underworld; a not-so little secret he had been hiding from anyone who knew him.

How ironic knowing his blade could be as violent as a raging dragon while the wielder was actually a man of peace. He was actually someone who appreciated little things in life, and only his close friends knew how he detested taking people's lives.

"I am sorry for coming late!" a cheerful feminine voice startled her… and him. She saw him lifted his gaze to meet the blue eyes of a raven-haired maiden, flashing a comforting smile as if saying that it was actually really nothing. The gold radiance which previously shown when he finished his wine was gone, replaced by gentle violet orbs that meant nothing but gallantry.

"I've just arrived myself," he answered politely. "Miss Kaoru. There is something I want to discuss…"

"What is it, Kenshin? You said that you wanted to discuss something couple times on the phone, but in the end you hung up saying nothing…"

"Ah. It's because… very well, let me put it like this. It has been about a year since we knew each other…"

"Yes. And?" the raven-haired girl nodded impatiently. She watched the scene from afar and silently cursed the girl for being so unladylike.

_Oh gosh, that lass… does she know that he rarely opens himself to people like that?_

"… and I can say that I have got nothing to hide from you anymore."

The raven-haired girl nodded. "You _were_ the assassin for the Ishin Clan."

"Yes, I was. And I cannot thank you and your father enough for willing to employ me as a butler at Kamiya Mansion. Never once in my life I thought of working for…"

"Civilians?" Kaoru interrupted him.

"No…" he turned away his gaze from her to the view outside the window. "… Innocent people."

"And why do you wear your hair like that?" she playfully pulled a handful of red streaks.

"And what about you too, Miss Kaoru, you let your hair loose today," he replied gently. She let go of his hair and quickly turned away, but he chuckled. "I am sorry to be so abrupt, that I am. It is just… I realized that I was a part of that world, too, and tonight I decided to tell you everything. This is who I am, Miss Kaoru."

"S-so…" she cleared her throat, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Although my—the yakuza clan has been disbanded following Boss Katsura's death, I am sure some people are still after me. They will not stop until I agree to come back to the underground business," he answered seriously. "And they are ruthless people, Miss Kaoru. There is no way they would appreciate kindness—your kindness. Miss Kaoru… I am sorry, but believing the best of other people… is a sweet and innocent talk, that it is."

"But Kenshin…"

"Some things will never change. You are not suitable for this, Miss Kaoru. Did you remember how your father was murdered a month ago? They are now targeting Kamiya Enterprises."

Murdered. Her father. How could she forget? It was a usual day for her, Kenshin and her father. Koshijiro Kamiya did not say anything at the morning—he even promised Yahiko to watch the sixth grader's kendo match. He dropped Kaoru at her college as always, he told Kenshin to pick her up on five, and from there they could go to watch Yahiko.

Everything happened so fast. Kenshin arrived at her college on time with her father. Koshijiro told Kenshin to wait for her at the gate then returned to the car because he forgot his phone. Kaoru rushed to the gate when she saw her father's car.

Just when she and Kenshin headed back to the car, the black sedan exploded. Kenshin successfully took her to escape the explosion but her father was trapped inside. What happened next? Blurry—the sounds of ambulance and police cars' sirens, news reporters asking her some questions, cameramen taking her pictures—it was Kenshin who told the cameramen not to take any picture of her. Threatened by a deep, menacing voice the red-headed butler had, the cameramen excused themselves and Kenshin calmly answered all the questions both the police and the reporters asked her—while holding her body in his strong arm. She wet his white shirt with her tears, but collecting all the courage she had in heart, she swept her tears with her palm and gracefully answered the police's questions—an insufferable wolfish cop who was addressed as Assistant Inspector Fujita.

She did not have time to ask Kenshin why he called him 'Saitou', and she was too tired to punch the assistant inspector in the face because the man did not stop smirking at her. The death of Kamiya Enterprises' president director made a great newspaper headline. Kaoru, 17 years old, was then busy talking about her father's inheritance with his lawyer—and trying her best to tell Yahiko that Koshijiro had a sudden important meeting so he could not make it to the arena. Yahiko won the match but was thrown into abyss when he learned the truth later.

"Miss Kaoru…" Kenshin's light baritone voice pierced her eyes. As if a samurai getting ready for a duel, he was being extra careful and alert for talking about _this thing _again with her.

"What are you saying, Kenshin? Are you telling me to quit now? The company was established by my father who believed that being rich is a way to save people from hunger. I cannot abandon my position now; if I surrender the company, then… then what about the orphanage that we routinely donate our income to? What about the hospital, what about the cancer research that the Kamiya Enterprises supports? What about…"

"Miss Kaoru," the red-haired bewitching man interrupted.

"My father believes rich people can do something great to end the poverty," her voice was trembling now. "Is this the end? He did everything he could for the sake of other people, so why… why Kenshin, why…?"

"Miss Kaoru, I do not want to cause you more trouble," the red head responded. "Therefore I…"

"No…" she suddenly clasped his hand with her own palm. "Are you saying that you are going to wander again? Coming back to the underworld, settling this once and for all? Becoming an assassin once again? Kenshin, I… I cannot take it anymore. That night when you went off with Inspector Fujita to subdue Shishio and his infamous money laundering to Kyoto... took away… my…"

"Miss Kaoru, you don't mean—"

"… soul. Half of it."

"Miss Kaoru…"

"Do not bear the world on your shoulders, Kenshin. You are a good man; this isn't your fault! Oh—" she covered her mouth, surprised by the things she had just said. Kenshin's eyes widened.

"Miss Kaoru," he called her so gently, "Miss Kaoru, please look at me. What this one is trying to say was… I wanted to protect you, Miss Kaoru, that I did. Miss Kaoru is a very kind person and I cannot let people take advantage of your kindness. Miss Kaoru… you said it, did not you? A sword was meant to protect. And I recall that I do hope your ideal become real someday. I do not know anything but this—this thing called fighting…"

"K… Kenshin?"

"There's so much you and your father can do for others," said the red head. "While me—"

"You did much!" Kaoru protested.

"… really?"

"You did much, that you did," she mocked his way of speech, but her voice was soft and soothing. "That's why, Kenshin… you have to stay, that you do. At least I have to return all the good deeds you have done for us all, that I have."

_She _almost choked herself upon hearing the couple's conversation. She knew eavesdropping was not the right thing to do, but this was something new and surprising. Hospital? Cancer research? She was one of them. She was a doctor at the aforementioned hospital, and she was definitely one of the researchers. And did her ears deceive her?

_Hmmm… this lassie. Some extraordinary warrior princess, eh… now I understand._

"I am wasting my time," she held her sobs as hard as she could. Waving her hand to pay her bills, she hastened her pace to the door. She did not want them to see her. She did not want to force herself to converse with them…

And she met _him_ on at the threshold. Unexpectedly as always. Bandages wrapped around his jaw. When he waved his hand to greet her, she could see some bruises around his bare arms. "Hi there, Megumi."

"I have no time to talk to you, Sanosuke."

"Whoa, Foxy. What happened? You look troubled."

"As if you are not," she hissed.

He casually shrugged his shoulders. "I can still walk you home, you know. This is really nothing… I cannot let Kenshin fight alone, can't I? If he wanted to be a sword, I could be a shield then."

"If you are looking for him, he is at the table number two—"

"I _was _looking for him," Sanosuke shook his head. "But seeing him so determined, what can I do? He sure knows how to get everything under control… eventhough that means shedding his own blood."

She glanced at the red-haired man and his lady once again. Her lips cracked a bitter smile. "We love them too much, I suppose."

"Do you?" he replied playfully. "And you said 'them'?"

"… I am tired," she put her arms on her waist, trying to look intimidating as always, but this time it did not work. The rooster head was still standing in front of her, as if mocking her for trying so hard to lie, for trying to look scary when actually her shattered emotion and confidence was clearly shown across her face. "Now what?" this one worked, though—the rooster head flinched.

"… broken heart?"

"What?"

"Hey, I am asking you, Foxy. Broken heart? Yes or no?"

"You—"

"Yes or no?"

She looked at him again, this time her red lips quirked a soft smile. "Broken jaw?"

"Huh?" the rooster head responded foolishly.

"Tch. Never mind… say, Sanosuke, would you like a drink?"


End file.
